A tu lado
by Marshall Erisabel
Summary: Eren ama al azabache de Levi, es su razón de vivir, es por eso que quiso acompañarlo en otra vida... One-Shot / Angst / Riren / Disclaimer: Hecho por Fans para Fans; la obra original de Ataque a los Titanes pertenece a Hajime Isayama, solo ocupo parte de sus personajes.


-Eren! Que haces? Otra vez con lo mismo? Deberías salir y estirar las piernas mocoso estúpido

-No quiero, me gusta estar en mi habitación tengo todo lo que quiero

-Pretextos para que no te de la luz del sol, no sé qué haré contigo…

Se escuchó un suspiro proveniente del mayor, siempre regañando a Eren de no salir y mantenerse como un solitario ermitaño, entre esas paredes blancas se encontraba, siempre sin salir con sus amigos o de disfrutar de su juventud, aunque a veces lo venían a visitar nunca salía con ellos para distraerse, eso en verdad le molestaba a Levi.

-Mocoso… -le llamo Levi

-que quieres? –respondió sin inmutarse el castaño

-prométeme que saldrás por lo menos cuando te sientas más tranquilo, si?

-no quiero y no tengo las ganas como para poder salir como si nada

-lo sé, pero eso de querer ser ermitaño en serio no va contigo.

-….. –no hubo respuesta alguna.

El azabache se adentró en la habitación y se sentó al lado del menor mientras rodeaba con su brazo derecho el cuello de Eren, este solo recosto su cabeza en el hombro del contrario, por más que quisiera ser frió no podía, amaba a Levi y con todo su ser, era su persona indicada, a la única que había dejado entrar a su vida, jamás se había enamorado como lo había hecho de Levi tanto así que nadie se opuso cuando dijeron a sus respectivas familias que querían estar juntos pues se amaban y no era solo un amor con insinuaciones sexuales, aunque pudiesen haber en unos cuantos momentos, era de esos amores que por más que el mundo quisiera destruir siempre continuaban hasta poder llegar a la meta.

-Levi… -le llamo el castaño con su típica dulce voz

-Uhm..? Que pasa? –le volteo a ver de reojo el azabache

-recuerdas aquella vez que te dije que no te amaba?

Ese recuerdo molestaba de sobremanera al azabache, no fui muy linda la bromita que le dio el castaño, se entrecejo se frunció más de lo normal y Eren se dio cuenta de ello y trato de remediarlo con lo único que funcionaba siempre, esas disculpas tan sencillas que hacían que el mayor relajara sus facciones solo para que Eren no se preocupara por haberlo hecho enfadar.

-Lo siento… -se disculpó por milésima vez, no debió de haber dicho eso, ni siquiera haber pensado en decirlo aquella noche.

-No importa, eso no interesa ahora. –este se volteo hacia el rostro del menor y le planto un beso en su frente para enseñarle que todo estaba bien.

-quiero estar junto a ti por siempre desde ahora, ok? –apareció un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas producto del dulce beso.

-prométeme que dejaras de encerrarte aquí y dejaras de preocupar a tu familia y a mí.

-lo prometo, pero recuerda que te amo, por favor…

-yo también mocoso. –le dio un abrazo para poder reconfortarlo.

-estaré contigo hasta el final. –se dejó abrazar mientras revolvía en el bolsillo de su chamarra y buscando un pequeño artefacto, al extraerlo se podría ver que tenía un color plata.

-Eren… -un pequeño disparo se escuchó en toda la habitación.

Yacía un pequeño castaño en la esquina de la recamara con una pistola cayendo de sus manos mientras su frente donde Levi antes había depositado el tierno beso ahora estaba cubierto de un líquido rojo, de todos modos ya no había porque vivir si no estaba su amado, él lo había matado después de haber discutido aquella noche de invierno donde Levi tuvo ese fatídico accidente donde perdió la vida, era el único culpable y no merecía estar vivo, ni ir al paraíso con el azabache, todo fue una farsa, una estúpida y hermosa farsa donde pensó que sería feliz y podría recuperar el aliento que antes le daba vida, lamentablemente no fue así.

Las últimas palabras de vida que dio antes de manchar su hermoso rostro con la inmunda sangre que yacía dentro de él fueron algo inspiradoras para todas aquellas masas que no escucharon.

-Iré a tu lado… Levi-san…

EL NEGRO CUBRIÓ SU VISTA…

* * *

><p><strong>Buenos díasnoches desde donde me estén leshendo :D espero que les haya gustado por que me sentí mal por escribir algo tan triste pero ni modo... soy bien malote, este es mi primer Fic Angst, si les gusto dejen review y saludirijillos a mi sempai por que me inspiro a escribir (Lace Amyhii) y como ando el kogoro roto por haber leído otros angst... es lo mejor que me salio por el momento, si lo se, no merezco vivir, no me tiren piedras plz xD nos veremos en el próximo Fic que me digne a publicar. Marshall se despide! Besos y Abrazos! **


End file.
